1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the tent, and more specifically to a waterproof structure of tent floor link, which can prevent rainwater or moisture from flowing into the tent from outside through the sewing line of the floor links sewn to the corner portions of the tent, by forming a first receptacle by folding in the inner direction of the tent the corner portions where the side wall of tent fabric and the floor meet, by forming a second receptacle opposite the first receptacle in the contact part where the first floor link which is sewn to the outer wall surface of the corner portion of the tent fabric and the second floor link which is sewn to the outer floor surface meet, by inserting one end and the other end of the waterproof-coated member respectively into the first receptacle and the second receptacle and fixing them by a plurality of sewing lines, and by shielding and attaching a waterproof tape from the inner surface of the tent fabric to the sewing line which is sewn to the first receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
How a floor link sewn to the corner portion of a tent is used in general is as shown in FIG. 1.
That is, floor links 11 and 12, which are assembled to the corner portion of the tent where pole 22 is inserted, play a role of maintaining the form of the tent, by pulling the tent fabric in many directions by the elasticity of the pole 22.
The floor links 11 and 12 sewn to the corner portion of a conventional tent have a structure as shown in FIGS. 2 to 4.
That is, the corner portions of a tent fabric 1 are folded in the outer direction of the tent to form a receptacle 2, and an auxiliary link is placed on the inner side of the receptacle 2, while two floor links 11 and 12, overlapped on the outer side of the receptacle 2, are fixed to the tent fabric 1 by the sewing line 31.
Such a structure has a problem that rainwater or moisture penetrates into the tent from outside through the sewing line part 31 which is not equipped with a waterproof device as shown by the arrow in FIG. 4.
Especially, in a conventional tent, since the inner surface of the tent fabric 1 is usually not coated, it is almost impossible to attach a waterproof tape.
And, even if the inner surface of the tent fabric 1 was coated despite the increased cost, it is very difficult to attach a waterproof tape 32 on the inner surface of the receptacle 2, because the auxiliary link 21 is fixed to the inner side of the receptacle 2 of the tent fabric 1 together by the sewing line 31.
Another problem is that even if a waterproof tape is attached, it cannot seal the space securely, so it cannot intercept rainwater or moisture flowing in from outside.